Consecutive Battles
by Epsilon Zeta
Summary: The future of Crystal Tokyo becomes clouded with doubt when a mysterious demi-God seeks sanctuary from the Symbiotic Order...
1. Consecutive Battles - Planeshift

Author's Notes: Due to the fact that Sailor Moon is half fantasy, half science-fiction, I have decided to try my hand at writing a Sailor Moon fanfic. Of course, there is the fact that most of the victories of the Sailor scouts were due to the utter stupidity of the villains. (Letting the scouts finish their posing and speeches before attacking? Come on!) So I will try to make the scouts actually earn their victories.  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Rifts RPG belongs to Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, the Symbiotic Order is based loosely on original concepts created by Marvel Comics, physical appearances of Parallax, Nexus, Raganok, Shyft and Omicron are based on original designs by Mainframe Entertainment and Akira Toriyama.   
  
Consecutive Battles - Planeshift  
  
Nobody saw them coming. Even though the Temporal Guild has been observing as many timelines as they could possibly can, the Symbiotic Order slipped past them and started the world on a path of destruction. First the inners were dealt with. Then Uranus and Neptune. Not even Saturn could hold them off and she was the soldier of death and rebirth.  
  
For some reason, Pluto seemed protective of me and I never knew why until I asked her on the fourth day on the run. She told me that I had been genetically engineered with the highest possible physical strength and the highest possible magic ability and psionic power. Speed, endurance, hand-to-hand combat and even my physical beauty have been maximized. (The physical beauty to charm ladies for information or something like that. Pluto never wanted to discuss that aspect) To put it in simpler terms, I can take on a Titan Juicer, a Techno-Wizard, a Mind Melter and a Psi-Slinger and kick all of their asses.  
  
The Temporal Guild has been my home as long as I could remember. There, they taught me how to master my abilities. I still have much to learn but I am a fast learner. They decided to classify me as a Temporal Warrior. I guess that is what I have to identify myself rather than a genetically engineered demi-God.   
  
Events have calmed down a little but the planet was still in a chaotic state. The screams of people could be heard as a symbiote latches on to its host to take full control. I often wondered what has happened to the other sailors. "Did they become hosts for the growing legions of symbiotes, Pluto?"  
  
"I don't think so, Jay. The sailors can tap into their respective planets for power and the Order wants to harness that power without tainting the source. At the moment, they are still alive." She would try not to weep but I could see a tear fall from her cheek once in a while.   
  
By the time I mastered rifting and shifting between the planes, the Order had caught up to us. Pluto swore in her native language before firing a Dead Scream into the troops' direction. I quickly drew my Particle Beam Rifle and fired a couple of shots, destroying some of the soldiers. I nearly didn't...only one year ago, we were all playing poker together. The last game we played, I won with a full house. Albert swore that he would beat me the next time. Now he will never have that opportunity.  
  
I could see that the troops had brought along Shyft. (for physical appearance, think Cell, first stage) He fired a plasma ball right at us. I created a Psi-Shield and stopped the attack. Undaunted, he unleashed a barrage of plasma balls. I drew in the magical power from the Ley line we were on and cast Firequake. Most of the soldiers were destroyed and Shyft was forced to fall back.   
  
I started casting Bio-Regeneration on myself and Pluto but Pluto's wounds would need long-term healing. She looked as if she were sensing something. "They're planning to invade another world." "Don't move too much, Pluto or else your wounds won't heal properly." Being highly adept in all sciences proved to be handy.  
  
"We have to stop the Symbiotic Order somewhere. The events on this world have already passed. We can't change what has happened here. Even if we traveled to the past to stop this, we would only be altering that world's fate, not our own." This is unbelievable. How could I stop an army that has forces over several billion worlds?!  
  
"I know that the task is overwhelming but a line must be drawn somewhere." I reluctantly agreed with her. "The common symbiotes have a weakness when it comes to sonic vibration. I don't know about the higher ranking symbiotes." I heard a plasma ball coming towards us. I quickly drew my Vibro-Katana and parried the blast away.   
  
Shyft stood hovering near us with a maniacal grin plastered on his face. "Unfortunately, you shall not be granted the opportunity!!" I threw an exploding shuriken at him, filling the atmosphere with smoke. "Up you go, Pluto!" I carried her away from the blast site. Once I was able to teleport away to safety, she told me to get away from this world. "The Order wants your power. A demi-God host will secure their position as rulers over every single universe!" I lowered her to the ground.  
  
"What about you?" She gave me a reassuring smile. "I can take care of myself. I am not the Guardian of Time for nothing." "You know, regardless of my demi-God abilities, the Order outnumbers me." "Then seek the help of the sailors of that world. Serenity will provide you with sanctuary."  
  
I gathered my inner strength and opened a rift. After saying my goodbyes to Pluto, I jumped into the vortex. The next thing I knew, the vortex spat me out on to an aerial vehicle. I could sense the power of the sailors but what events have occurred? I saw another rift open behind me and Pluto stepped out. It wasn't my Pluto...the last time I checked, Pluto wasn't wearing the mini-skirt and she definitely didn't have weird bows all over her body. "Who are you? You weren't part of the future the last time I checked."   
  
Using telepathy, I quickly learned of the event that had taken place. When Saturn was revealed, Serenity used the silver crystal to cleanse the demon within her. The Death Busters were disbanded due to Serenity's healing power and the destruction of the demons possessing the scientists. The outer court had sworn allegiance to Serenity and peace has come to the planet. I snapped out of my trance and shot a reply to Pluto. "Better check the future again, Pluto. It's going to get a whole lot nastier." I teleported myself to the top of the Tokyo tower before she could give a reply. Tokyo was indeed beautiful but the Order will come and this planet must be prepared for their arrival.  
  
  
Not too bad for a beginning chapter. If you want, you can flame me but keep it civilized. After all, I kept my recent insults (if I made any) civilized. And remember that Alpha is gone!! There is only Epsilon!!! So don't flame me for insults in the past, thank you.  
  



	2. Consecutive Battles - Temporal Aperture

Author's Notes: I'll try to include the other big boys of the Symbiotic Order into the story as well. On with the story!  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Rifts RPG belongs to Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, the Symbiotic Order is based loosely on original concepts created by Marvel Comics, physical appearances of Parallax, Nexus, Raganok, Shyft and Omicron are based on original designs by Mainframe Entertainment and Akira Toriyama. Heck, the individual names for the series come from Wizards of the Coast!! So please don't sue me!!!   
  
Consecutive Battles - Temporal Aperture  
  
"So you lost him and Pluto?" Raganok's tone was practically filled with pure venom. "You do recall that the Temporal Warrior is a highly skilled, powerful and resourceful human. He is not going to be easy to secure." Raganok gave Shyft an icy look before reluctantly agreeing. "So how are we going to go about tracking him?" His energy staff crackled with a bit of energy, reflecting the user's frustration. (for Raganok's appearance, think a code master from "ReBoot")  
  
"Do not worry yourself with such matters, my friend." Omicron looked up from his laptop computer. "All you have to do is concentrate on the assimilation of this world while the matter regarding the Temporal Warrior will be handled by someone competent." Raganok raised an eyebrow. (yes, code masters kind of have eyebrows) "What makes you think you can do any better? For all we know, he could have already left this world!!"  
  
Omicron got up, allowing his tail to unfold. (the guy looks like Cell, after absorbing 17) "I've sent symbiotes to worlds which we have yet to conquer. They will overtake a host and scout the area for interdimensional rifts. They will report once a day, depending on how long one day in that world lasts." Raganok shook his head. "This will undoubtedly take too long."  
  
"In that case, we simply take over another world. The scouts will also be sending useful data about that particular world to us." Omicron gave a small smile. "If we do detect the Temporal Warrior, then we'll divert 30% of our army just for him." Shyft crossed his arms. "I would have thought that 20% of our army would suffice."  
  
"You would have to take in the fact that he's a genetically engineered demi-God. If we cannot defeat him in magic, physical prowess or psionic capability, then we must overpower him with sheer numbers." Nexus glared at Shyft. "We are not to take him lightly." Shyft muttered an apology.   
  
Nexus (think Cell, final stage after absorbing 17 & 18) entered a few keys into the central computer. He pulled up the data from an old experiment. "It is not certain how powerful he has become." Raganok gave a small snarl. "Nothing is certain about him anymore!! It has been 12 years since the Temporal Guild sent the sailors to raid the laboratory on Earth G-8. By the time we found the Guild's headquarters, the child has already grown up to be an adolescent. He was far more controllable as a toddler. Who knows if we can still exert that type of control at all?" Nexus ignored the statement and continued making estimated calculations about the Warrior's present state.  
  
I slowly woke up in an alley. The little drips of water dropping from the pipe above me were able to wake me up. I would have gotten up anyway. I can resist fatigue for a week. Longer as I become older. All I really need is about four hours of sleep a day. I pulled myself together and went out to grab a small breakfast. Nutrition is no big deal for me. I can resist hunger for a while. One of my psionic abilities.  
  
I took out my laptop computer and proceeded to hack into the local bank's systems for some quick cash. I always thought dragging around the laptop was a pain in the ass but sometimes, it came in handy. After grabbing about five thousand American, I was about to head out when my sixth sense kicked in. It just gives me a quick warning that something is not right. I focused my senses on the foreign aura. It confirmed my suspicions. A scout for the Symbiotic Order is on this planet. (due to the fact I don't know enough about the Japanese Sailor Moon, I am forced to use the dubbed version by Cloverway. Sorry for anyone who wanted Japanese)  
  
"He vanished into thin air. I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about but when I checked the flow of time, a temporal aperture has been created and the future of Crystal Tokyo is now in a state of flux or in simple terms, a liquid state. With his arrival, he has disrupted the events of this world. I am still unsure as to what his intentions are." Trista took a sip of her tea to calm herself down.   
  
"There's no way one single guy is going to wreck our future!!" Raye blinked in surprise. "Unbelievable. Meatball head is actually focused on something other than Darien and food!" Serena glared at the priestess. "And what is that supposed to mean?" "Enough bickering. We need to find out who this stranger is and what his plans are. It's going to be difficult since he doesn't exist in any of the timelines that Trista knows of," stated Amy.   
  
"If Trista doesn't even know who this guy is, how are we going to do any better?" "I'm not exactly sure about that, Lita," confessed the blue-haired girl. "Don't worry, Amy. You'll eventually come up with something. You always do!" Mina gave a warm smile. The scout communicators began to beep. Michelle's face came up upon the monitor. "There's some sort of crisis near the park. It could be the person that's disrupting the future!"   
  
The park looked so quiet when I got here. Sun shining, birds singing, couples kissing, that sort of stuff. It almost looked like the Guild's greenhouse where Murray would invite me and some of my colleagues over to enjoy the scenery and play a bit of soccer. I cleared my head of that memory and started reaching out for the unknown aura. Sure enough, it pointed me to a man taking photographs of the park. He instantly froze when he saw me.   
  
Now comes the hard part. Killing an innocent. Normally, I wouldn't have to do that. The Sonic Grenade would be able to separate the symbiote in about ten seconds. Then it would only take one shot with the Portable Laser Torch to finish it. I didn't have enough time to locate places which had the components I needed. It only takes me five to ten minutes to cobble together a Sonic Grenade with the pieces available to me. I gave a small sigh as I drew a weapon. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" It was obvious what he did next.   
  
I took an aimed shot with the Particle Beam Rifle and hit his leg. Still, he kept on running. I quickly scanned the armour he was wearing. An IA-100 model. Fairly strong and very light. But against a demi-God with a near unlimited supply of weapons, the opponent would only last about three minutes. Maximum.  
  
I decided to try something with a longer range. The "Dragonfire" Flame-thrower should do the trick. I took a shot and hit the guy directly in the head. He still kept on running. I found out that the Flame-thrower only blew away two-thirds of his helmet mega-damage capacity. Helmets are usually invisible but they are a handy accessory. Their mega-damage capacity is half that of the main body armour.  
  
It didn't take me too long to catch up to him. When your speed has been maximized to outrun even the fastest super saiyan (that concept belongs to Akira Toriyama), it doesn't take that long to outrun a man who could only run at 10 km/h. "Hold it, right there!!" Great, the local authorities. When I glanced behind my back, I noticed ten girls in mini-skirts. Even the Symbiotic Order's scout was confused.   
  
"How dare you hunt down an innocent man like this!! I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice!!" Blah, blah, blah...I kind of zoned out because I never listen to speeches. Heck, I fell asleep when Pluto was lecturing me about how far I can go with my pranks at the Temporal Guild. I noticed that the scout is still utterly confused about the speeches and posing those girls were doing.   
  
The Flame-thrower was replaced in the dimensional pocket where it was stored. Whenever I have huge weapons, I place them in dimensional pockets for storage. Much handier this way. I drew a Particle Beam Pistol out. Before any of the girls could react, I fired a shot at the man's head. It took the remaining armour off his helmet and shattered his brains, leaving a disgusting mess all over the grass. The looks on the girls' faces...oh dear God, it was priceless!! The symbiote tried to slither away but I finished it with another shot from the Particle Beam Pistol. The disintegration didn't take long.  
  
I turned to the stunned girls. "You know, you should take a look at your faces when I blew up the guy's head. I'm sure Pluto can rewind that moment so you can see for yourselves. And thanks for distracting the guy long enough for me to finish the job!! You might want to extend your speeches when the bigger soldiers come for a game. Should give me enough time to blow them up too!!!" I started to fly away, still laughing my head off. Flying's no big deal when your genes include the most powerful dragon species that ever lived. That reminded me, I still had to find components for my Sonic Grenades. I hope that Dr. Tomoe would be willing to spare me a few parts. After all, his scientific resources expanded greatly when Pharaoh 90 took over and Pharaoh 90 was an interdimensional being.   
  
"Hmmmmm...I lost the signal for the scout on Earth Q-7," murmured Omicron. Raganok's eyes widened. "I think we struck gold!!" Parallax entered the room, his blue eyes sensing the unusual energy reading from that world. (for physical appearance, think Gigabyte from "ReBoot") "Gentlemen, the Gods of fortune have indeed smiled upon us today. Regroup the troops on this world and prepare for interdimensional transport. Also, prepare a dampening field to surround that world. I don't want to spend another 12 years tracking him." The mood of the central command unit had considerably brightened. Looks like the day's not turning into a total waste.  
  
Questions? Comments? Flames? (Minor ones, please) Write it all in your review!  



	3. Consecutive Battles - Spiritual Asylum

Author's Notes: After seeing a Sailor Moon trading card game come into the world of games, I was so horribly disgusted at how corny the cards were printed. Good grief, leave the Japanese anime to TV and concentrate making games on other games like Pokemon and Monster Rancher!! I am so sorry for my rambling but it has been bothering me since I looked at the advertisement in Inquest Gamer.  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Rifts RPG belongs to Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, the Symbiotic Order is based loosely on original concepts created by Marvel Comics, physical appearances of Parallax, Nexus, Raganok, Shyft and Omicron are based on original designs by Mainframe Entertainment and Akira Toriyama. Heck, the individual names for the different installments come from Wizards of the Coast!! So please don't sue me!!!   
  
Consecutive Battles - Spiritual Asylum  
  
It took me some time to locate the good doctor's home. Surprisingly, it looked to be intact, regardless of the gigantic mess left by the old lab of the Death Busters. Dr. Tomoe must have created a miracle cleaner or something. When the lab was cleansed by Serenity, the heart snatcher pods started spraying all sorts of pink goo everywhere. I quickly checked my "shopping" list and hovered down to the front door.  
  
I had already purchased some comfortable clothing to blend in with the crowd. That way, the meddlesome Sailors won't be able to find me so easily. I gently knocked on the front door. A white-haired man answered the door. "May I help you?" "Doc, don't you remember? It's me, Aaron!!" I may be no shapeshifter but I'm a master of disguise. Thank God I mastered all my espionage skills before the Order attacked. Also a bit of telepathy helped me to understand a bit about Dr. Tomoe's temporary helper.   
  
"Aaron!! It's been a while, come on in!!! Do you want some tea?" I closed the door behind me as I walked in. "Sure. Just get me my usual, thanks." He came back with two cups of English tea. "So what brings you here?" "I was hoping to borrow a few parts for the experiment I'm currently working on."  
  
"Sound waves? I thought you planned to go into nuclear physics." I slowly took a sip of my tea. "I still found nuclear physics fascinating but I've been working on a new experiment with my physics professor. He needed an assistant to help him with his new theories on supersonic waves." "And you volunteered?"   
  
"He volunteered me. I guess it's because that my grades are so high that I could afford to take some time off to help him. I won't get penalized too severely since he explained this to the other professors on campus. Anyway, he's been designing a rather interesting piece of equipment." I took out my laptop and uploaded the blueprints for the Sonic Grenade. "The design looks feasible to create except that we need a few parts that are hard to find. I came to you because you're a well-known man inside the scientific community. Someone like yourself should have an abundance of resources."   
  
"I do believe that I may have some of the parts you may be looking for. Why don't you come with me to the lab? I'm not running any major experiments so you don't have to be extra cautious." I sighed in relief before following Dr. Tomoe to the laboratory entrance.  
  
"I can't believe that he would just blow up the man's head like that!!" Hotaru tried her best not to start vomiting. "Everybody's talking about how dangerous he is. Even Pluto is feeling a bit funny about him," said Rini. "I'm sure the others can figure something out. How about some ice cream over at my place?" The pink-haired girl gave a large smile. "Let's go!!"  
  
"Is this the part you wanted, Aaron?" I looked at the part carefully. "Yeah, that's the last piece I need. Thanks a lot, doc." The doctor smiled before he headed upstairs. This is going to be sweet. After I construct the Sonic Grenade, then I can give it a quick test before leaving this dimension. Piece of cake.  
  
The girls hung up their spring coats before heading to the kitchen. "Hotaru, is that you?" The doctor had just come upstairs. "Hi, daddy. I'm just getting some ice cream for myself and Rini. Want some?" Dr. Tomoe grinned. "Sounds good. Maybe I should ask Aaron if he wants some too."   
  
"Aaron?" Another man came up the stairs from the basement. "Someone called?" The girls gave simultaneous gasps. He sounded exactly like that man with the gun that they encountered earlier.  
  
Mini-Moon and Saturn. This is just great. Apparently, they recognized my voice. Dr. Tomoe made the introductions. "Aaron, you remember Hotaru. And this is Hotaru's friend, Rini." I gave a smile. "It's nice to meet you." The two were obviously shocked from my sudden appearance. "Maybe I should leave. I got all the parts I needed."  
  
"You sure you don't want to stay for ice cream?" I decided to take up on the offer just to avoid suspicion. Dr. Tomoe scooped the ice cream on to three bowls. "Hey, doc. Aren't you going to have some?" He shook his head. "I have some important errands to run. I'll be right back."  
  
"No, you won't." I took out my newly constructed Sonic Grenade and tossed it at the doctor's feet. It started emitting a high-pitched whine. The glass in the kitchen started to crack. Slowly, we watched as the symbiote came off of the doctor's body. I took out my Particle Beam Pistol and finished it. The doctor collapsed, unconscious.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" I deactivated the Sonic Grenade. "He'll be fine, Saturn. He's just asleep." You idiotic little symbiote. You just had to reveal yourself by showing me where all the parts were. Even with some memory of Pharaoh 90's knowledge, it would take the doctor days to identify the components.  
  
"He already knows!! What do we do?!?" Hotaru calmed her friend down. "Why did you call me Saturn?" I gave a loud groan. "Isn't it that obvious?!? Who else but you would have those violet eyes and the shortened black hair? Even your Mini-Moon friend's hair style is so ridiculously easy to identify. I just have to assume that this planet is made entirely of idiots that can't even recognize the Sailors in broad daylight!!"  
  
"Looks like we have to fight him," whispered Rini. Hotaru nodded. "SATURN PLANET POWER!!!" (remember, that this is an alternate reality and not everything is based on the original comic/anime.) "MOON PRISM POWER!!!" A blinding light flashed before my eyes. In a moment, two Sailors transformed and prepared themselves for battle.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. Fighting in mini-skirts? Don't you girls have any sort of dignity at all?" Saturn whipped out her Silence Glaive and attacked me with it. I easily dodged the attack. "It's been nice but I have a mission to complete!" After transforming to my full suit of mega-damage armour, I ran out the door and attempted to open a dimensional rift. Nothing happened.  
  
My sixth sense was ringing like crazy. Then I started feeling the auras of Omicron, Parallax and the rest of the Brady bunch. The Symbiotic Order has trapped me in this world. I looked up and I saw their dampening field creating a new colour of purple in the sky...my Spiritual Asylum. Even Saturn and Mini-Moon were surprised at the sky turning purple. I started swearing in every single language I knew.  
  
Mini-Moon gave a curious look to Saturn. "I thought I heard him say something in my mommy's language." A look of understanding came upon Saturn's face. "Lunarian." Mini-Moon furrowed her eyebrow. "Yeah. I've been learning it from my mom's friend, Mercury. Anyway, what does fuc-" Saturn immediately covered Mini-Moon's mouth. "I think you should forget about those things that you heard, okay?"  
  
Well this wraps up another installment!! I hope I can still keep writing, even though I am swamped with projects. Please review!!   



	4. Consecutive Battles - Windfall

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm still writing this series!!! I guess it's because here I get to rant about the faults of the scouts. Sweet!!  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Rifts RPG belongs to Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, the Symbiotic Order is based loosely on original concepts created by Marvel Comics, physical appearances of Parallax, Nexus, Raganok, Shyft and Omicron are based on original designs by Mainframe Entertainment and Akira Toriyama. Heck, the individual names for the different installments come from Wizards of the Coast!! So please don't sue me!!!   
  
Consecutive Battles - Windfall  
  
It took me ten minutes to swear all that anger out of myself. When I finished, I noticed that Saturn and Mini-Moon were still staring at both the sky and me. The silence between us was finally broken by Saturn. "Who are you and what is going on around here?" I raised an eyebrow. "Tell me...are the Sailors the most powerful beings of this planet? Other than myself of course." Mini-Moon scratched her head. "I don't know of anyone else other than us."   
  
I closed my eyes and searched the planet for any other auras that were not related to the Symbiotic Order. I found only eleven: ten Sailors and one demi-God. After opening my eyes, one statement came to my mind. "This planet is doomed and its inhabitants are going to die." Saturn and Mini-Moon both fell over at that remark.  
  
I turned around to leave the premises when Saturn pointed the tip of her Silence Glaive at the base of my neck. "We have some questions to ask you." I raised my hands in surrender. "Fire away. It's not like I'm trying to save this planet from the Order." Mini-Moon blinked. "The Order?" A bitter smile came to my face. "The deadliest interdimensional organization that has existed since the universe was born."  
  
Two confused looks appeared on their faces. "Did you know that the two of you look adorable when you're confused?" They both blushed simultaneously. I gave a chuckle. "I better get going before the Order knows where I..." A vortex opened above the house of Dr. Tomoe and several soldiers started pouring out. "Ah, fiddlesticks." I teleported myself, the two Sailors and the unconscious doctor to a random location in the city. Turned out to be the exact temple where all the other scouts were gathered.  
  
I just wanted to die at that moment. I sent myself into the clutches of people who already don't like me. "Great, more girls with mini-skirts I gotta deal with. It's already bad enough with Pinky and Glaive Girl here." To be honest, Mini-Moon looked funny when she was mad. "Pinky?!?"   
  
I gave another smirk. "Why don't we get this idiotic interrogation over with? I have to destroy the Order's dampening field and track down the world which contains the big cheese." Pluto was the first to snap out of the scouts' confused state. "How come the timeline started going in a state of flux when you arrived?" Mercury shot Pluto a look. "We should be concentrating on gathering information from him about the strange incidents happening here." Mars got up. "What about the Order that he mentioned? We should find out whether they are related to the strange vibes I've been getting."  
  
I gave a loud sigh. "Would you hurry and make up your minds?" I might as well take a look at this world's only line of defense against the Order. Serenity was a crybaby, a coward, an underachiever...but as Sailor Moon, she is different. When push comes to shove, she shoves back hard. She still retained some of her immature qualities however her behaviour has altered to adapt to the role of Neo Queen Serenity in the year 3000.   
  
Neo Princess Serenity or Pinky, as I like to call her, has been a brat on her initial visit to the twentieth century. However, with the new role as one of the Sailors, she too has changed for the better. "EVERYONE SHUSH!!!" Serenity was forced to raise her voice over the squabbling elder Sailors. She sighed before turning to me. "Just tell us what exactly is going on around here and that'll be enough." She shot a glare to the others before they could protest. Saturn and Mini-Moon were still watching me from behind.  
  
"The reason for the abnormal distortions of the timeline is due to my arrival on this world. I originate from an alternate dimension where I have been raised by the Temporal Guild to become a temporal warrior. From what I could remember, they had to rescue me from the clutches of the Symbiotic Order because I had been genetically engineered. My strength, speed, fighting ability, endurance and other such things have been maximized to the highest possible limit. In short, I'm practically considered a demi-God." I paused to let this sink into the minds of the Sailors.   
  
"The Symbiotic Order has existed since the birth of the one universe that eventually separated into different quantum realities. The Order is composed of different types of symbiotes. The rare types don't require a host. They can take on a solid form of their own. The uncommon and common symbiotes require a host but the uncommon ones are harder to separate. They are scientifically enhanced and they developed technology to cross the barriers between realities. Now they are planning to take control of every dimension. I often wonder why they would do such a ridiculous thing as there are an infinite amount of dimensions." Pluto narrowed her eyes. "Can you explain how your arrival started sending the timeline into a state of flux?"  
  
"With my arrival, I changed the flow of events that was supposed to happen in this world. Like for example...Pinky here should have stayed at Saturn's for the night. Then in the middle of the night, a renegade monster would attack the area. Saturn and Mini-Moon would engage it. Dr. Tomoe would step out of the house to investigate and the monster would kill him. This would send Saturn into a chaotic state of grief and rage, since she witnessed her father's gruesome death, that doesn't resolve until the birth of Crystal Tokyo. I inadvertently changed that when I was forced to teleport here when the Order arrived." I looked at Saturn, who had a stunned look on her face. "You're welcome."  
  
She blushed in embarassment. "Thank you...I guess." Pluto gave me a small glare. "How do you know so much about this timeline?" I stared at Pluto coolly. "Telepathy. I took a look at the timeline as it was supposed to happen through you, Pluto. As for the remainder of the timeline concerning Crystal Tokyo, the flux happened because of the timeline taking into effect the future arrival of the Symbiotic Order. With the Order on this world, Crystal Tokyo might not exist and this world could become just another part of the Order's empire."   
  
Wowee, another installment done!!!! Don't forget to send me comments, questions and minor flames!!!  
  
  



	5. Consecutive Battles - Tempest Fugitive

Author's Notes: Well, there's only a few more episodes in the Sailor Moon S season for me in Canada. Then I can start ranting even more about how cheesy the villains are in the anime. I guess the final battle should be good. I repeat...should be.  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Rifts RPG belongs to Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, the Symbiotic Order is based loosely on original concepts created by Marvel Comics, physical appearances of Parallax, Nexus, Raganok, Shyft and Omicron are based on original designs by Mainframe Entertainment and Akira Toriyama. The name for this installment originally came from Community Programs Group. So please don't sue me!!!   
  
Consecutive Battles - Tempest Fugitive  
  
Silence filled the room after my last little speech. I was about to make a comment when an explosion was heard near the temple. We all turned to see what was going on. I could make out several soldiers, from different dimensions, terrorizing the locals with heavy weaponry rather than a scary appearance and weird powers a monster usually has. It was kind of obvious that this is the Order's doing but of course, the Sailors have no clue. Serenity told the others to transform.   
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!!"  
"MARS STAR POWER!!!"  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!!!"  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!!!!"  
"VENUS STAR POWER!!"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!!"  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!!!"  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!!!!"  
  
I nearly had a nosebleed when I saw the transformation sequence. For crying out loud, what type of superheroes would have to become naked before the skimpy outfits come on? After they all transformed, I was too stunned to pass out or to have a heart attack. "You actually are comfortable transforming like that?" Before they could reply, I hastily decided not to find out and rushed towards an exit to fight the soldiers.  
  
They were leaving the temple area and heading towards one of the streets. I quickly tossed a Sonic Grenade to try to separate the symbiotes. Unfortunately, the symbiotes were able to resist the loud noise created by the grenade. I silently swore as the Sailors ran up to make their speech.  
  
"I cannot allow you to terrorize innocent people!! In the name of the Moon..." The soldiers aimed their weapons and fired. I made a mental note to lecture the Sailors about the uselessness of introductory speeches and posing. I drew my Particle Beam Rifle and fired a shot at the energy blast to create an explosion, thus saving the Sailors. One of the soldiers turned to see me. "Primary target detected." The soldiers started running towards my position.  
  
I switched the shot to a burst rather than a single and prepared to fire. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!!!" A fog started to come into the vicinity. The soldiers were forced to stay at their positions. I grinned as I stretched my senses to feel the symbiotes nearby. "Gotcha..."  
  
"Wait!" I noticed Serenity standing behind me. "Are they like the man back in the park?" I nodded. "They all have a symbiote attached to them. If I can't separate it from the host, I will kill the host to get to the symbiote. So what?" I shouldn't have said those last two words. "How can you say something like that? You take people's lives without any sense of remorse?!? You're no better than this Order you speak of!!!"  
  
"Being a hero isn't all glory. You have to do everything you can to preserve the lives of your people, even if it means sacrificing a few people. Uranus and Neptune were forced to come to this conclusion when they started off on the journey to retrieve the three talismans!!" Serenity still persisted in saving the lives of the soldiers. "But nobody had to die in their situation and nobody will have to die now!! Let me try using the silver crystal. Please."  
  
I stood silent before nodding. "I too would like to preserve lives without bloodshed. But don't expect me not to fire if your crystal doesn't work." She started to concentrate on the crystal in front of her. The other Sailors watched silently as it started to glow and shine light on the soldiers. After a few seconds, the crystal stopped glowing. I still sensed the symbiotes on the soldiers.   
  
"The crystal's energy can only cleanse dark magic, not biological matter. I am afraid that I have no alternative." The fog started clearing up and the soldiers noticed the barrel of my Particle Beam Rifle. It took me ten seconds to kill all the hosts and their respective symbiotes. I looked at the silent Serenity. "You may have to get used to killing in order to save your world." Before I teleported away, I noticed the small shocked look on her face when she realized she could not weep for the lives that had been taken.  
  
I'm sorry to all Darien fans(if there are any). I'll try to include him into the next installment. As for the final few episodes, the last one I saw had a pretty weird conclusion with a corny, evil laugh as the finisher. At least I can finally check out Saturn next week!!   
  
  
  



	6. Consecutive Battles - Songs of the Damne...

Author's Notes: Here we go with my sixth installment!! Hurrah...  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Rifts RPG belongs to Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, the Symbiotic Order is based loosely on original concepts created by Marvel Comics, physical appearances of Parallax, Nexus, Raganok, Shyft and Omicron are based on original designs by Mainframe Entertainment and Akira Toriyama. The name for this installment and one quote comes from Wizards of the Coast. So please don't sue me!!!   
  
Consecutive Battles - Songs of the Damned  
  
The shadow of that so called demi-God still lingered in the mind of the Moon Princess. His words, regardless of how barbaric they sounded, had some form of truth in it. That is what she feared. The day will come when she will be forced to take a human life. Taking the lives of monsters had never bothered her much but a human being? These thoughts gave her endless insomnia, night after night.  
  
Darien had grown worried. Serena had never been this depressed in her entire life. Not even a surprise visit did much good. As he drove Hotaru and Rini to the library, he could feel his love slipping away from him. "Darien?" He snapped out of his trance and shot a smile to his future daughter. "Something on your mind, Rini?"  
  
"Well, Serena hasn't been feeling herself lately. When I make fun of her, she just ignores it. She's never done that before!!" Darien gave a weary sigh. "I know how you feel. It's like we're losing her to this whole situation. If it wasn't for..." He remained silent, trying to figure out who to blame.  
  
It was time to change the subject. "So, Hotaru. Is your dad alright?" She nodded. "Daddy's been recovering at home." An idea popped into the pink-haired girl's head. "Why don't we go to the gift shop and buy your dad a get-well present?" Hotaru gave a smile. "Good idea!!"  
  
"Enter login." "Temporal Warrior Number 461, Jay Capashen." "Login accepted. Enter password." "Open up or else I'll drop you in an Astral Hole." "Access granted." I chuckled at the password Pluto had come up with for my laptop. 'Let's see if there's any activity going on.' The screen started to give me a 'please wait' along with an annoying tune. A few seconds later, the monitor detected matter from another dimension.   
  
"Thanks for paying for the gift!!" Hotaru held the bag tightly to her chest. Darien smiled before noticing people running from something. The trio ducked into a hidden part of the mall, transformed and headed towards the problematic area. They saw a gigantic monster with powerful claws. He fixed his blue eyes on them. "You're not the ones I want but it will have to do." He slowly walked towards them. Tuxedo Mask threw a handful of roses while Sailor Mini-Moon attempted the Pink Sugar Heart Attack.   
  
The attacks did as much damage as a shock from static electricity. Sailor Saturn and Tuxedo Mask took out their respective weapons and attacked. The monster easily blocked the attacks and tossed them over to a wall. He then noticed the young sailor. "A defender of this world is a child? No matter."  
  
He used one of his claws to pin her to a wall. The other claw was raising itself up to strike Mini-Moon. As soon as it went down to strike the girl, a sword, made out of energy, blocked the claw. "Good God, Parallax...you've reduced yourself to a new low by attacking innocent kids like Pinky here!!" Before Parallax could react, Jay had already sent him flying to the other side with a powerful roundhouse kick.   
  
The giant recovered and turned to face the demi-God. "Ah, my dear friend. It's been quite a while...my, you've grown into a handsome young man!! I guess the programming for physical beauty went off smoothly." A small snarl came from Jay's lips. Parallax gave a sinister smile before dashing towards Jay.   
  
I only had a second to block the attack with my Psi-Sword. Using the intangibility skill from the Psi-Ghost, I was able to buy myself some time. I powered down the Psi-Sword and grabbed another weapon, one that I've been dying to try out. The Deathbringer Sword. Lousy name but great balance and strength. A scream was heard. I whirled to see that Parallax was once again advancing on Pinky.  
  
A scowl came onto the giant's face. The Temporal Warrior is either gone or intangible. "Now where were we before the rude interruption?" Parallax shot an energy beam to keep Sailor Saturn and Tuxedo Mask down. Sailor Mini-Moon was too paralyzed with fear to call the other sailors for help. The monster then noticed something unsettling. For a moment, he was frozen with fear. A sword came from out of nowhere and Parallax snapped out of his trance to block it. Jay became tangible again and landed a side-snap kick to the monster's chest, sending him flying.  
  
"Ha ha!! Gotta love the horror factor from intangibility!!!" I grinned as Parallax tried to recover in the air but could not. He slammed heavily into a part of the mall, destroying some stores and a restroom facility. I almost felt Saturn crying for a moment. "Oh no!! Hotaru's gift!!!" Then it hit me. She was getting a gift for her father...and it probably was a beautiful one too. I shook the thought and flew over to where Parallax landed. I sensed a small rift before I got to the area. He was gone.   
  
The fragments of Saturn's present were hard to find but I found the remains of a bag and some pieces in it. From the smoothness of the material and its gentle touch, it must have taken Saturn a long time to find an item such as this. I gave a small sigh as I replaced my weapon. My sixth sense started to ring like crazy. Then I noticed Pinky and her friends, running from a mob that obviously has symbiotes on them. "Get down!!!" I tossed a Sonic Grenade in their direction. Most of the symbiotes came off but some of them were stubborn. I used my Particle Beam Rifle to kill the symbiotes and the hosts of the stubborn ones.   
  
After a few seconds, Pinky ran up to me and stamped my foot. "I save you from being the next experiment of the Order and this is the thanks I get?" She gave me a glare. "Don't you feel sorry for killing those people or the others a few days ago?" A small wind blew the strands of my hair from my face. A confused look came on Mini-Moon's face. "It's not windy!! How come...?" I shook my head. "Not wind, but the breath of the dead. The Songs of the Damned haunt me everytime I take a life. At times, I want to stop killing to make it stop but I figured that it's worth listening to if I can save the lives of others." I knelt down to her. "Tell me...would you kill a human in order to save a friend's life?"   
  
Her angry expression slightly softened as she tried to answer my question. "I don't know." I gave a small grunt before talking. "Now replace your friend with an entire population. I have to consider these types of things everyday. Who is going to be a casualty? As far as I'm concerned, the casualties suffered during the Silver Millennium and the war in Crystal Tokyo were minimal. And even then, the dead were reborn into new lives. You live in a world where it's happy, happy, happy and everybody lives. That reality is about to change and true casualties will mount up like in the major wars in the first half of the twentieth century." I rose to give Cape Boy a glare.  
  
"I have to say that as a future king, you are not measuring up to standards, Endymion. It was your responsibility to protect your future daughter. She would have been nothing more than another name on Parallax's list of people he sliced up with claws!!" With that out of me, I focused on the last major thing on my mind. I walked over to Saturn and gave her a globe. The globe had a small bit of crystal in it. "Prophetic Quartz Crystal, from the mines of Earth-Beta 9. I'm sure your father would appreciate this, both as a gift and a geological mystery to solve."   
  
She gently took the item and looked at me with gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. A small nagging voice came into my head: why the hell am I being so nice to her? Obviously, I destroyed the gift and I had to replace it. Arriving at her house to save her from insanity was pure coincidence. I dismissed that little voice and teleported away from the mall.  
  
Mini-Moon could now understand what Serena has been feeling. Pure uncertainty and a paradox situation. The stranger's words are going to keep haunting her just as his last sentence are haunting the future ruler of Crystal Tokyo. "Not wind, but the breath of the dead."  
  
I would have thought there would be more reviews. Anyway, please review the story!!! If you have any suggestions, I'll take them into consideration when I write the next installment.  
  
  



	7. Consecutive Battles - Whispers of the Mu...

Author's Notes: I've been busy and the fact is that my computer has been having problems but I'm still alive, thank you.  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Rifts RPG belongs to Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, the Symbiotic Order is based loosely on original concepts created by Marvel Comics, physical appearances of Parallax, Nexus, Raganok, Shyft and Omicron are based on original designs by Mainframe Entertainment and Akira Toriyama. The name for this installment and some spells comes from Wizards of the Coast. So please don't sue me!!!   
  
Consecutive Battles - Whispers of the Muse  
  
"Awwww...did poor little Parallax get hurt?" The chamber exploded with laughter from the others. Parallax finished his regeneration calmly and departed. "I would like to see the rest of you come up with a better plan by 1400 hours." The door slammed shut behind him. Omicron gave a small amazed look. "He actually handled our teasing well." Nexus moved to another part of the room to start planning. "Well, he finally got put in his place thanks to our friend. Maybe next time, he will actually work with us rather than try to do everything on his own." Shyft and Raganok simultaneously muttered a 'whatever'.   
  
I stared at the computer screen as it gave me rough estimates. The fact that it takes this long to power up an attack boggles the mind. What's even more disturbing is the fact that the enemy just stands there like an idiot and lets itself be destroyed by the Sailors. Knowing the Order, the Sailors won't get that type of chance.   
  
"First Serena starts getting depressed and now Rini. This is ridiculous!!" Raye crossed her arms as she paced around the room. "The only thing the two had in common before this depression occured is that our friend from another dimension has talked to them," stated Darien. Amara cracked her knuckles. "I would like to have a little chat of my own with him!!"  
  
The day seemed normal enough. So far, the Order has kept quiet but I still had to be on my guard. It was pretty easy to blend in with a crowd with the right fashion. My sixth sense started to kick in. I knew that the Order would eventually start creating a mess. I ducked in a corner to check where the Order was with my laptop and put on my armour before heading out.  
  
"Damn...where are they?" Raganok glared at Shyft. "We just started, alright? As soon as they get here, we can try to add them to our collection." In a moment, eight Sailors and a guy in a tuxedo and a cape arrived on the scene. Before they could say any speeches, tentacles whipped out from the ground to squeeze the costumed heroes. "Their powers should be able to enhance the project nicely. Begin duplication!!"  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!!" The tentacles snapped apart as Shyft and Raganok whirled around to locate the troublesome Moon Princess. "I can never allow creeps such as you to harm our friends!!! I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon..." Another voice, smaller, started to speak. "...and the future Moon..." The girls finished the speech together. "...we will punish you!!!"  
  
Shyft and Raganok gave a small sweatdrop. I can't say I blame them. I guess it's the fact that the Sailors' speeches have absolutely no purpose but to make them look like total idiots. I decided to step out at that moment...with a little surprise for them both. They heard my footsteps and turned around to face me. "Catch!!!" I hurled the Lava Axe at the two of them. A huge explosion occurred, blinding them. Pinky took this opportunity to use the Pink Sugar Heart Attack. I buried my shaking head into my hands. "Good grief..."  
  
During the spinning part of the Pink Sugar Heart Attack, Raganok had already recovered and dashed forward to knee Pinky in the stomach. Before he brought his staff down on her, I blocked the blow with my Psi-Sword. "Move your ass, Pinky!!!" Sailor Moon grabbed her future daughter before Pinky could come back with a retort.   
  
I quickly punched Raganok's stomach. He started to fall over in pain, giving me time to escape. I regrouped with the two Moon princesses. The other Sailors and Cape Boy were still trying to recover from the sticky tentacles. "Do you two know that it takes way too long for you guys to power up an attack? Let me show you how a more efficient way." Before they could react, I took both of their wands, ran up to Shyft and knocked him out by whamming him on the head ten times with both wands.  
  
"They're practically made out of a combination of diamond, adamantium and other hard substances on this planet!! They're more effective as a club than as an energy attack!!" A bewildered look fell upon Pinky's face as well as Serenity's. I gave a childish grin before running up to knock out Raganok the same way.   
  
A few seconds later, Omicron and Nexus appeared out of nowhere. "This has got to be the most embarassing defeat in the history of the Order." Nexus attempted to look on the bright side. "At least we got what we needed. Let's go!!" They picked up their fallen comrades and the spark of energy stolen from the initial encounter.   
  
'What are they planning?' I used telepathy and got a few images before they put up a telepathic block. Omicron wagged his finger. "No peeking at your surprise!" A bright light went off and they were gone. I tossed the wands back to their rightful owners and slowly floated into the air. "Normally I would lecture you girls about the uselessness of spinning around to power up an attack but I have other more pressing matters to attend to."   
  
I started to ponder how the hell I'm going to handle the Order's latest project. This is obviously no ordinary project. They're doing the same thing they did to me several years ago but with one major exception. The new being will have the ability to tap into the planets of the solar system just like the Sailors can. Also this being is one of the rare symbiotes as well. I stopped my flight for a moment to hear the gentle whispers in the wind. Slowly, an idea popped into my head. I chuckled to myself, thinking about how the hell the Order is going to be able to handle two demi-Gods.   
  
The spark was carefuly placed in the computer. "We're all ready to begin." Parallax gave a sinister smile. Electricity started to energize the computer and the cold, steel bed on which their latest creation lay on. After several seconds, the electricity flow was stopped. The being underneath the blanket began to stir. He tossed it off and blinked slowly, adjusting to the light.  
  
It took him a few minutes to finally get his vocals straightened out. "Where am I? Who am I?" He raised a hand and looked at it. Rather than a hand, it almost looked like a blue claw. "What am I for that matter?" Parallax stepped forward to speak with their new friend. "Those questions can be answered a bit later. Right now, we should be celebrating for you are the key to our glorious future!!!"   
  
This wasn't a very good chapter. A bit of writer's block. Don't worry...things should get interesting soon!!! 


	8. Consecutive Battles - Nekrataal

Author's Notes: It's been a while since I wrote an installment. I need reviews in order to get over my writer's block! (for this story anyway)  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Rifts RPG belongs to Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, the Symbiotic Order is based loosely on original concepts created by Marvel Comics, physical appearances of Nekrataal, Parallax, Nexus, Raganok, Shyft and Omicron are based on original designs by Mainframe Entertainment and Akira Toriyama and Nintendo/Rare. The name for this installment comes from Wizards of the Coast as well as the name of one character. So please don't sue me!!!   
  
Consecutive Battles - Nekrataal  
  
"Hmmmm...I frankly don't see the difference between the powers of Mercury of Neptune. After all they both draw their energy from the water." Nexus gave a smirk. "It goes farther than that, Shyft. Mercury taps its energy into the bitter frost of the arctic while Neptune has the power of the storms at its command." Shyft gave another confused look before shrugging.  
  
"Everything is in place," grinned Parallax. "From the basic elements to the power of time and space itself...gentlemen, we have our champion!!!" A large applause could be heard inside the room. The new creation glared at everybody with his red eyes. (think Fulgore from Killer Instinct) "Parallax, I hope we are not repeating a fatal mistake by creating another demi-God," growled Omicron.   
  
"I installed a safety device. If he turns against us...we will simply press a button to vaporize him," whispered Parallax to Omicron. The being did not seem to notice their silent conversation. "So, what is going to be his name?" They all turned to look at the silent demi-God. "Nekrataal..." Parallax smiled. "Arabian necromancer...an excellent choice."  
  
I could sense the new creation of the Order already up and running. Regardless of how hard he tried to suppress his aura, the bit of planetary magic blended together into one being was pretty hard not to miss. So, we have a new player in this ever-growing game. I started to lower my magic aura so it would be difficult to detect me.   
  
Nekrataal gave a small snarl. It had been hours but so far, he came up with nothing. Looks like he'll have to flush his opponent out of the city. The dark demi-God started to gather energy by tapping into the planet's Ley Lines. Soon, a storm cloud was gathering over the city.   
  
This isn't good. With the power to tap into any planetary energy, he can create a massive storm of ice, thunder and other nasty things. I was going to have to reveal my position in order to stop this little mishap from happening. In a matter of seconds, I created an anti magic cloud. It wasn't long until I felt his energy signature moving towards my position. With the anti magic cloud, my magic will be useless for some time. I channeled up my ki and started flying. My sixth sense went off and a thunderbolt nearly got me. "How...?"  
  
"The anti magic cloud is clever but since my natural abilities include the planetary attacks, your effort has been nothing but a waste." I heard him laugh before firing an ice blast. "Why the hell do you work for the Order? Those guys are majorly messed up."  
  
"They are my creators," said my pursuer. It almost sounded like something he rehearsed. "They created me as well but I decided to find my own way." He snorted. "You were kidnapped. Had you been raised in the Order, you will see their wisdom. They seek only to bring order out of chaos."  
  
"You actually bought that bullshit?! Besides, the only reason why I might have worked for the Order if I had been raised by them is that they would try to influence my decisions based on their ideas. Even then, I would have probably wanted to know the real reason for taking on an impossible task as 'cleansing' every dimension," I yelled. I felt a blast behind my head. If it wasn't for my Spine Helmet, I would probably be dead. This slowed me down enough for him to knock me down to the ground.   
  
I was still a bit dazed when he started diving down towards me. Before he hit me, someone cried out "Venus Love Chain Encircle!!!" I was yanked away before he dived into where I was just standing. I recovered in mid-air and regained my balance. "Thanks but you better get out of here!!"  
  
Sailor Venus narrowed her eyes. "Look, we can handle the Order!!" I shot her a glare. "Can you handle a demi-God who-" The creature burst out of the ground behind Venus. I dashed forward and grabbed her before a thunderbolt hit. He chuckled before tapping into the energy of planet Venus. Suddenly, a cloud started to form around our area. It became increasingly harder to breathe. I took out a pair of mini-oxygen masks and gave one to Venus. The cloud dissipated a few moments later.  
  
"I always thought the Venus Sulfuric Acid Cloud Attack was a bit too slow...let's try the Venus Sorrowful Heartbreak or th-" A World Shaking attack interrupted his train of thought. He growled at the other sailors and started concentrating. Soon, cracks were appearing around the city. I went pale as I recognized what he was doing. By tapping into the energy of planet Mars, he can create another Valles Marineris (a much bigger version of the Grand Canyon) on the earth.   
  
I went up to the other demi-God. "Since you can draw energy from each planet and create attacks based on its scientific atmosphere and mythology, shouldn't you adapt a bit of each planet's philosophy?" The shaking stopped. He looked at me with red eyes. "Explain."  
  
"By using mythological attacks that only the soldiers of those planets practice, you also tap into the planet's laws, social order and general beliefs...including peace." He stayed silent for a few minutes, letting that truth sink in. "Your words have a ring of truth. I do believe in peace...from the Lunarian part of me."   
  
"Well, there he goes! Another waste of time." Parallax sighed before flipping open the button that will activate the self-destruct sequence. "Hey...can I...uh...?" Parallax gave a grim smile and tossed the device to Shyft. "All right. You can press the big, red button." Shyft grinned as his thumb pressed the button hard.  
  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger, huh? Reviews would be nice!! 


End file.
